Seme atau Uke? HunHan
by Laela Park
Summary: Last Chapter: Perdebatan para fujoshi akan pasangan gay di sekolah mereka. menentukan akan posisi di antara keduanya. Seme atau Uke? EXO/HanHunHan/Random Idol/Fujoshi Action/BL/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**SEME ATAU UKE? HANHUN COUPLE**

 **HUNHANHUN/LUHAN|SEHUN/RANDOM IDOL**

 **EXO/T/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE/TWOSHOOT/BL/FUJOSHI ACTION/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

Suara lonceng berdering dua kali. Memberi tanda pada mereka yang telah lapar. Deru langkah kaki memecah hening pada sebuah lapak. Terlihat puluhan sosok berseragam mengantri untuk pengganjal perutnya. Sebagian yang lain terduduk ramai menikmati santapannya. Berbincang ria akan hari mereka yang penat.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari kalian selama sekolah di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan surai hitam sebahu pada kawannya.

"Sangat melelahkan. Pelajaran yang diberikan begitu sulit." Keluh seorang gadis blonde.

"Tapi di sini menyenangkan. Banyak sekali pria tampaaaaaan. Ahhhh _neomu haengbokhae_." Jawab gadis lainnya dengan pipi gempil.

"Ahh kau benar Dahyun, All Boys School memang surganya bagi wanita." Balas seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi pada wanita berpipi gempil yang ia sebut Dahyun.

" _Ne._ Tapi kenapa sekolah ini sekarang membuka untuk wanita juga, Bora Sunbae?" Tanya gadis blonde pada gadis bersurai hitam.

"Jadi kau belum mengetahuinya, Lisa?" Tanya Bora yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari yang bertanya.

"Hah, sebenarnya alasannya juga belum jelas dan banyak sekali rumor yang beredar. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa karena kepala sekolah yang sekarang adalah wanita, jadi beliau mengizinkan wanita untuk bersekolah di sini." Terang Bora mengingat rumor yang beredar di lingkup sekolah.

"Hm.. Hahuh ahah." Komentar Dahyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Yang tentu mendapat teguran dari yang lainnya.

"Tapi ada rumor yang lebih menghebohkan lagi dari itu." Ujar seorang gadis lain yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Yak, Hyeoyon-ah. Bisakah kau tidak datang dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Dan kau Dahyun cepat selesaikan makanmu itu." Protes gadis tinggi.

" _Mianhae Sooyoung-ah._ Hehehe." Balas Hyeoyon.

"Lalu lalu rumor apa lagi Hyeoyon sunbae? Aku penasaran." Tanya Lisa begitu antusias.

"Itu karena mereka ingin mengurangi tingkat kelainan seksual di sekolah ini. Karena hanya ada laki-laki di sekolah ini jadi kepala sekolah membuka kelas untuk wanita agar para laki-laki di sini bisa berkencan dengan wanita, bukan dengan sesama mereka." Jawab Hyeoyon panjang lebar.

"Hoah, tenang Ibu kepala sekolah. Aku pasti akan menjadikan salah satu laki-laki di sekolah ini menjadi pacarku. Fighting." Balas Lisa penuh semangat.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Teriak mereka serentak saat mendengar jawaban dari Lisa. Membuat seisi kantin menoleh kepada mereka.

" _W.. Wae?_ Dahyun-ah kenapa kau juga ikut berteriak?" Tanya Lisa heran. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah pikirnya.

"Jadi kau juga tidak tahu alasan para wanita mau bersekolah di sini?" Tanya Dahyun pada Lisa dengan heran. Yang tentu dibalas dengan gelengan kepala darinya.

"Sekolah ini bayarannya begitu tinggi, tes masuknya pun begitu sulit dan materi pelajaran yang diberikan kadang di luar batas kemampuan wanita. Yah karena memang sekolah ini di khususkan untuk pola pikir laki-laki. Jadi kau pikir kenapa hanya sedikit wanita yang mendaftar ke sini?" Tanya Sooyoung.

"Ah pertanyaanmu kurang tepat Sooyoung-ah. Lebih tepatnya, wanita seperti apa yang mau mendaftar di sekolah ini?" Sambung Bora membenarkan.

" _Molla._ Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Karena aku mendaftar ke sini juga hanya karena mengikuti Dahyun. Hehehe." Jawab Lisa apa adanya.

"Yak. Kau tiga tahun sekolah denganku tidak tahu aku seperti apa dan tidak bisa menebak alasanku masuk ke sekolah ini karena apa?" Protes Dahyun karena kawannya yang kurang mengetahui dirinya.

" _Nan Molla, Mianhae Dahyun-ah_. Aku kan tidak akan mengerti bila tidak diberitahu. Jadi apa alasan kalian semua?" Tanya Lisa yang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa pun mengenai sekolah barunya.

"TENTU SAJA KARENA KAMI FUJOSHI." Teriak mereka dengan kompak. Tidak mempedulikan seisi kantin akan mendengar mereka.

"Ahhh di sini benar-benar surganya para fujoshi, benarkan Bora?" Ujar Hyeoyon dengan wajah berbinar.

"NE." Balas Bora tak kalah antusias.

"Hoo.. Ku kira hanya di negara asalku yang banyak hal seperti ini. Pantas kau bersikeras masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekarang aku mengerti." Ujar Lisa mulai memahami semuanya.

"Neee.." Balas Dahyun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Jika kau bersekolah di sini untuk mencari pria tampan, lebih baik urungkan niatmu. Para pria di sini sangat sulit tersentuh." Ujar Bora memperingati.

"Dalam tiga tahun terakhir selama masa percobaan ini, hanya baru ada satu wanita yang berhasil menaklukkan pria paling hot di sekolah ini. Dia teman dekatku, sang ratu di sekolah ini, Hyorin. Dengan suara dan tubuh sexynya berhasil menaklukkan pria paling berkarismatik, Choi Seung Hyung atau biasa dipanggil TOP." Lanjut Bora menjelaskan segalanya kepada Lisa.

"Hoo.. Jadi oppaku sudah move on dari GD. Pantas oppa betah di asrama dan jarang pulang." Ujar Lisa yang sontak membuat terkejut semua temannya, kecuali Dahyun.

"MWO? TOP sunbae kakakmu, Lisa? Dan dulunya ia seorang gay?" Tanya Sooyoung dengan suara yang begitu terkejut.

" _Ne_. Dulu Tabi oppa berkencang dengan teman SMPnya. Tetapi putus karena GD oppa pindah ke Amerika." Jawab Lisa dengan santai.

"Sudahlah kita bicarakan TOP oppa nanti saja, nanti aku yang ceritakan. Tapi bisakah sunbaedeul menceritakn mengenai couple di sekolah ini?" Tanya Dahyun antusias. Yah karena dia sudah mengetahui kisah asmara kakaknya Lisa, maka ia lebih antusias mengenai percintaan sesama jenis yang lainnya. Diakan masih murid baru, jadi masih butuh informasi lebih dari seniornya untuk asupan jiwa fujoshinya.

"Kalian berhutang cerita pada kami, Lisa, Dahyun." Ujar Bora, akan mengingat janji Lisa dan Dahyun kepadanya.

"Siap. Jadi couple siapa yang paling populer sunbae?" Tanya Dahyun kembali penuh antusias.

"Kau begitu semangat jika membahas itu Dahyun-ah. Aku cukup mendengarkan saja." Ujar Lisa memahami kebiasaan temannya.

"Ahh jika kau memang fujoshi sejati kau tidak akan menyesal masuk sekolah ini. Banyak sekali pairing yang bisa membuatmu sulit tertidur. Hihihi."

"Couple atau pairing pertama pada angkatan kelas 3, _The Hottest Couple, King and Queen_ , Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Kemesraan mereka tidak ada tandingannya. Ahhh mereka so sweeeeet.." Terang Bora dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Lalu lalu?" Tanya Dahyun semakin antusias.

"Lalu masih di kelas tiga, sang Adam dan Hawa, Kim Kangin dan Lee Jungsoo. Kebijaksanaan seorang Bapak dan kelembutan seorang Ibu, itulah yang menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Aku rasanya rela bila diasuh oleh mereka.. Kyaaaa.." Sambung Sooyoung sambil menggigit sapu tangannya, menandakan begitu gemasnya ia pada pasangan yang ia ceritakan.

"Dan untuk kelas du.."

"Ah untuk kelas dua biar aku, biar aku yang mengatakannya. Mereka adalah pasangan favoritku." Potong Hyeoyon akan kalimat Sooyoung. Ia begitu antusias ingin menceritakannya.

"Cepat katakan sunbae! Akhhh.. aku tidak sabar." Pinta Dahyun yang sejak tadi senantiasa mendengarkan.

"Dengarkan Dahyun-ah, pasangan ini adalah pasangan paling membahana. Mereka adalaaah..." Ujar Hyeoyon menggantung, membuat semuanya semakin memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya.

"Mereka adalah pasangan sangat fenomenal, ibarat percintaan terlarang antar malaikat dan iblis. Musim semi dan musim dingin. Jika kalian menyentuh sang malaikaaat,"

 _Brraghh.._

Hyeoyon memukul meja dihadapannya, membuat seluruhnya terperanjat. Menciptakan protes dari seluruh temannya. Namun ia abaikan dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Siap-siap sang iblis akan menghantui kaliaan.. hihihihihi." Lanjut Hyeoyon dengan tawa yang mengerikan. Seakan ia sedang menceritakan sebuah kisah horor.

"Ya! Hyeoyon, jangan kau takuti anak baru. Dan bisakah kau turun dari atas bangku? Jangan membuat kami malu." Ujar Bora sambil menarik rok Hyeoyon yang masih berdiri di atas bangku sambil memasang wajah aneh.

"Heheeh _Mian_ , aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Okeh intinya, kalian jangan mengganggu sang uke kalau kalian mau bersekolah di sini dengan aman." Ujar Bora memperjelas.

"Memangnya mereka siapa sunbae?" Tanya Lisa yang sepertinya juga ikut penasaran.

"Aku pikir, kalian sepertinya juga tahu. Pasangan Kihae dan Jaeson. Sang uke yang melambangkan akan kelembutan dan keceriaan, Lee Donghae dan Wang Jackson. Dengan sang seme yang selalu melindungi mereka, _The coolest guy_ , Double Bum, Kim Kibum dan Im Jaebum. AKHHHHH... Pasangan ini selalu membuatku ingin menjerit.. KYAAAA.." Teriak Hyeoyon yang hampir kembali menaiki bangku, namun sempat ditahan oleh Bora.

"TAPI! Yang sedang hits saat ini yang tak kalah eksis dengan keempat couple tadi adalah pasangan Markjin dan Hunhan." Sambung Hyeoyon.

"Siapa mereka?" Lagi-lagi Lisa bertanya. Sepertinya ia kini tak kalah antusias dengan Dahyun.

"Mereka disebut _unknown couple."_ Jawab Hyeoyon tak menjawab langsung inti pertanyaan yang diajukan Lisa. Ia senang mempermainkan keingintahuan orang lain.

"Kenapa disebut seperti itu Hyeoyon sunbae?" Kini Dahyun kembali bersuara.

"Mereka adalah pasangan baru, dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengetahui siapa seme dan uke di antara keduanya. Jika kalian melihat interaksi couple lain akan terlihat jelas posisi mereka. Tapi untuk kedua couple ini benar-benar tidak terbaca. Aku pun dibuat penasaran akut karenanya." Terang Sooyoung dengan nada frustasi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Mereka pasangan Mark Jinyoung dan Luhan Sehun. Mereka juga biasa disebut _Mannequin couple_ karena ketampanan mereka seperti boneka mannequin. Aahh membuatku merasa terintimidasi sebagai wanita." Sambung Sooyoung yang lagi-lagi dengan nada frustasi ia katakan.

"Bukankah Mark sunbae dan Sehun adalah submassive, sedangkan Luhan sunbae dan Jinyoung sunbae adalah dominan." Ujar Lisa yang lagi-lagi membuat yang lainnya tersentak.

"Ahhh.. Akhirnya ada yang sependapat denganku, kemari kau heobaeku yang cantik. Kemari peluk eonimu ini nak." Ujar Hyeoyon berlebihan. Terlalu senang ada seseorang yang sepaham dengannya.

"Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu Lisa? Bukankah yang terlihat yang lebih dominan itu Mark sunbae dan Sehun?" Tanya Dahyun mulai memberikan pendapat.

"Kau benar Dahyun, aku dan Sooyoung sepandapat denganmu. Tiga lawan dua, kami menang Hyeoyon. Nyahahaha." Ungkap Bora dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi nyatanya yang dominan adalah Jinyoung sunbae dan Luhan sunbae." Ujar Lisa kembali, membuat yang lainnya menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Bora penasaran.

"Kalau pasangan JinMark aku tahu dari Bambam, Bambamkan adiknya Mark sunbae. Tapi kalau Hunhan, aku hanya menebak saja, karena aku sekelas dengan Sehun dan dia terlihat sangat submassive kalau lagi bersama Luhan sunbae." Jawab Lisa santai.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu aku Lisa? Tega sekali." Tanya Dahyun merajuk.

"Kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Lisa.

"Apa kau fujoshi juga Lisa?" Tanya Hyeoyon penasaran, karena Lisa mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini mereka cari.

" _Ani_. Aku hanya sekedar mengetahuinya saja. Hanya kebetulan saja aku tinggal dengan seorang gay dan berteman dengan seorang gay dan fujoshi." Jawab Lisa apa adanya.

"Hoooo.." Respon mereka kompak.

"AH! Berarti tinggal pasangan Sehun dan Luhan saja yang masih simpang siur. _Gomawo Lisaaaa_. Aku harus memberitahu yang lain di grup. Hihihihi." Ujar Bora langsung membuka ponselnya, menyebarkan berita keseluruh teman fujoshinya. Sebuh berita yang selama ini mereka cari kebenarannya.

"Tapi Lisa, bukankah yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan adalah Luhan sunbae. Jadi pasti Sehunlah yang Dominan atau Seme." Sanggah Bora akan pendapat Lisa.

"Wajah tidak menjamin. Interaksi mereka yang lebih jelas menggambarkan posisi mereka." Bantah Lisa, mempertahankan argumennya.

"Aku setuju denganmu Lisa. Lagi pula kalau mengenai wajah, Sehun tak kalah imut dengan Luhan sunbae." Ujar Hyeoyon membantu argumen Lisa.

"Tapi Sehun lebih terlihat manly, ia juga lebih tinggi. Sifatnya termasuk pria yang dingin dan dia juga sangat sexy, apalagi saat ngedance. Tatapan datarnya dan gerakanya, akhhhhh... bisa membuatku meleleh." Sangkal Sooyoung, ikut memberikan pendapat.

"Daripada pusing, lebih baik kita tanya saja langsung pada orangnya. Tuh ada orangnya."

"Sehun-ah _Come here_." Teriak Lisa pada Sehun yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEME ATAU UKE? HANHUN COUPLE**

 **HUNHANHUN/LUHAN|SEHUN/RANDOM IDOL**

 **EXO/T/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE/TWOSHOOT/BL/FUJOSHI ACTION/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Daripada pusing, lebih baik kita tanya saja langsung pada orangnya. Tuh ada orangnya."

"Sehun-ah _Come here_." Teriak Lisa pada Sehun yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

-Nappeun Bamie-

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka, berkumpul dalam satu meja yang sama masih di tempat yang sama, kantin sekolah mereka. Berkat kepolosan Lisa, kini Sehun sang korban pembicaraan sedang terduduk manis di hadapan mereka. Dengan Sehun yang terduduk berdua dengan Lisa dan ke empat lainnya, Hyeoyon, Sooyoung, Bora dan Dahyun duduk di sebrangnya. Bukankah ini seperti sebuah interogasi?

"Ahh, _Mianhae Sehun-shi_. Maafkan Lisa yang sudah menyeretmu ke sini." Ujar Sooyoung sedikit canggung, karena ia belum pernah berbicara sekali pun dengan pria tampan di hadapannya.

" _Mimpi aku apa semalam? ahhhh dia begitu tampaaaan."_ Gumamnya membatin.

"Boleh kita memanggilmu Sehunnie? Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara formal dengan yang lebih muda." Pinta Bora sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa formal.

" _Nn.. Ne._ " Jawab Sehun menyetujui namun sedikit canggung.

" _Kyeoptaaa...!"_ Jerit mereka dalam hati.

" _Kau lihat itu, bukankah ia terlihat menggemaskan? Dia pasti uke."_ Bisik Hyeoyon, tak ingin pria di depannya mendengarnya.

" _Kau terlalu cepat menentukan, Hyeoyon-ah. Ini baru permulaan."_ Balas Bora ikut berbisik.

" _Kau yang harus mencatatnya Dahyun-ah. Siapkan memomu."_ Lanjut Bora kepada Dahyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya investigasi akan dimulai.

"Jadi ada apa Thunbae-nim?" Tanya Sehun heran dengan suara cadelnya yang tidak dapat menyebutkan huruf 'S' dengan sempurna. Ia heran karena sejak tadi ia hanya melihat seniornya dan salah satu teman sekelasnya sibuk berbisik.

"Ahh.. Maaf mengganggumu sebentar, apa boleh kami menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu, Sehunie?" Tanya Sooyoung meminta izin. Jangan lupakan sapu tangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari gigitannya. Tak tahan mendengar secara langsung suara cadel Sehun.

" _Ne, gwaenchana_. Kebetulan aku thedang menunggu Lu-ge." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, yang tentu membuat histeris para wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi Sehunie, apa posisimu?"

 _PLAAKK~_

Pukulan indah mendarat indah di kepala Bora. Menciptakan rintihan halus dari sang korban tentunya.

" _Paboya._ Jangan menanyakan secara frontal seperti itu, bersabarlah." Ujar Sooyoung yang pelaku pemukulan.

"Ah, maafkan si bodoh ini Sehunie. Biar aku saja yang bertanya. Hmm.. Menurutmu, Luhan gege orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sooyoung berhati-hati.

"Lu-ge? Hmm.. dia pria yang thangat baik, dia ramah kepada thiapa pun." Jawab Sehun sambil menerawang mengingat hal positif akan sosok yang ditanyakan. Mereka yang mendengarkan pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Dan, bukankah ia terlihat imut dan baby face, hm?" Lanjut Sehun yang sontak kembali membuat yang lainnya bereaksi berlebihan.

" _Seme seme seme, catat itu Dahyun-ah. Dia semeee.."_ Bisik Bora begitu antusias.

" _Roger."_ Jawab Dahyun ikut berbisik.

" _Khh.. Kau dengar itu Hyeoyon-ah, tak ada uke yang mengatakan semenya imut. Camkan itu, heh."_ Ujar Bora Masih berbisik, merasa menang akan argumennya. Hyeoyon pun hanya bisa bersungut mendengarnya.

"Lalu Sehunie, bagaimana Luhan sunbae tentang dirimu?" Tanya Hyeoyon tak ingin kalah.

"Ehh.. Kalau itu, kenapa kalian tidak tanyakan pada Lu-ge?" Jawab Sehun, yang tentu membuat Bora cs tertawa menang dari Hyeoyon.

"Siapa yang lebih mencintai, kaukah atau Luhan sunbae?" Tanya Bora melanjutkan.

"Tentu thaja aku. Aku takkan membiarkan thiapapun mengambil Lu-ge dariku, bahkan mendekatinya aku tak izinkan." Jawab Sehun dengan pasti.

" _Heol,_ bahkan dia tak menyangkal hubungan mereka sama sekali." Respon Dahyun spontan, terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat pasangan gay yang begitu terus terang.

"Yak Dahyun-ah kau tak lupa mencatatnya kan? Dia itu jelas-jelas seme cepat catat itu Dahyun-ah." Ujar Bora tak lagi berbisik, semangatnya terlalu membara jika menyangkut urusannya seperti ini.

"Yak, semua pasangan pasti akan berpikir seperti itu. Jawaban seperti itu mana bisa dijadikan patokan, Bora." Ujar Hyeoyon yang mulai tidak terima dengan keputusan Bora yang asal menentukan.

" _Waeee?_ Bukankah sudah jelas dia itu seme, eoh?" Balas Bora yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" _Mianhae Sehunie,_ mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Hehehe." Ujar Dahyun dan Lisa bersamaan. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membawa Sehun dalam situasi seperti ini.

" _Ige mwoya?_ " Tanya seorang pria yang kini sedang berdiri di belakang Sehun. Tubuhnya bermandikan keringat. Seragam basket tanpa lengan miliknya sedikit memperlihatkan lengan yang cukup berotot miliknya. Tatapannya datar, mengintimidasi mereka yang sedang ribut di hadapannya. Cukup membuat mereka berhenti dari aksi protesnya.

"Lu-ge? Kau thudah thelesai latihannya?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Hm." Jawabnya dingin masih memperhatikan ketiga wanita yang kini terdiam melihat tatapan matanya.

" _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Dinginnya. Omo omo.. Dia yang semenya kah?"_ Jerit mereka membatik kompak.

" _Kalian lihat itu? Luhan sunbaelah semenya. Xixixix."_ Bisik Hyeoyon senang dengan bangga, karena bisa membuktikan bahwa pendapatnyalah yang benar.

"Ah.. _Mianhae_ Luhan sunbae, kami sudah menculik Sehun untuk ngobrol sebentar." Ujar Sooyoung dengan hati-hati, takut Luhan akan marah kepada mereka.

" _Gwaenchana_ , terima kasih sudah menemani Sehun selama menungguku." Balas Luhan dengan senyuman manis, menghilangkan sikap dinginnya yang tadi.

"Sehun-aaah.. Setelah pulang nanti temani aku membeli kue, _Ne_?" Tanya Luhan.

 _Klik klik klik klik_

Terdengar suara tombol yang berkali-kali ditekan. Sebuah tombol untuk memotret interaksi di antara mereka berdua. Yang tentu sang pelaku adalah keempat wanita yang ada di depan mereka. Memotret moment langka yang begitu jelas di hadapan mereka. Di mana Luhan yang kini sedang merangkul manja pada bahu Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan ekspresi menggemaskan menurut mereka.

"Tarik kata-kataku kembali, Luhan sunbae uke, dia uke dia ukeeeee..." Jerit Sooyoung mulai menggigit sapu tangannya kembali.

"Akan aku share di grup akan aku share, bersiap-siaplah Hunhan shipper. Akkhhhh.. apa hidungku berdarah? Kyaaaa.." Sambung Bora yang sudah siap dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kekalahan ini. Tapi.. tapi.. tapi mengapa ini begitu REAAAL? _WAE?"_ Teriak Hyeoyon sambil menaiki bangku kembali. Bersyukurlah para penghuni kantin sudah mengosongkan termpat tersebut.

" _Daebak_ , aku tidak pernah melihat secara live di depan mataku secara dekat seperti ini. _Omona!_ Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur malam ini? _eottokhae?"_ Ujar Dahyun terpaku melihat kedua pria tersebut yang mulai tidak terlihat dari pandangannya.

Melihat kelakuan teman dan sunbaedeulnya, Lisa hanya bisa pasrah. Ia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya melihat momen itu bisa membuat mereka histeris seperti itu. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia pun hanya memilih bersantai menghabiskan makanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Namun matanya masih sesekali melirik keadaan teman-temannya yang semakin memperihatinkan dan juga sekelilingnya.

" _MWOYA? IGE MWOYA?"_ Teriak Lisa saat melihat sekelilingnya dipenuhi para wanita yang bernasib tak jauh beda dengan keempat temannya.

"Sebenarnya mereka yang aneh, atau aku yang aneh di sini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, karena hanya dia lah yang masih dapat terduduk tenang setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Ia pun kembali memilih diam dan menghabiskan makanannya.

-Nappeun Bamie-

"Sehun-ah, _ttarawa._ " Panggil Luhan kepada Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

" _Wae?_ " Tanya Sehun saat berhasil menyusul kekasihnya.

"Lihat lihat! Hoo.. _Neomu Kyeopta_." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk boneka-boneka rusa yang terpampang di etalase toko yang mereka lalui.

" _Ne_." Jawab Sehun santai, karena memang dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal manis seperti boneka.

" _Aigoo.._ mereka lucu-lucu sekali. Ayo temani aku ke dalam untuk membelinya." Ajak Luhan, langsung menarik lengan Sehun yang terlihat enggan.

"Sekarang temani aku membeli macaron, hm?" Pinta Luhan kembali. Sehun pun hanya bisa pasrah akan permintaan kekasihya.

"Jika kau terus berlaku theperti itu, mereka bitha thalah paham Lu-ge." Ujar Sehun di sela perjalanan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tak apa, hanya thaja apa kau tidak bothan haruth memakan itu thetiap hari? Kau bitha diabeteth jika teruth memakannya." Imbau Sehun, khawatir akan keadaan fisik kekasihnya jika setiapp hari selalu memakan makanan yang manis.

"Uhh.. Kau selalu menggemaskan jika berbicara menggunakan kata yang banyak huruf S-nya. Hahaha." Ledek Luhan menanggapi sikap berlebihan Sehun kepadanya.

"Ck.. Kau menyebalkan." Rajuk Sehun karena kekasihnya.

"Kau marah?"

" _Ani._ "

"Jelas kau marah, _Duìbùqĭ_." Ucap Luhan tulus, namun masih diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"Ayolah, jangan marah. Kita sudah sampai, setidaknya berilah salam ke mereka." Pinta Luhan kepada Sehun, saat ia sudah melihat teman-temannya menunggu di lapangan basket yang kini mereka injak. Sehun pun tak bisa menolak. Ia sapa teman-temannya yang sidah berada di lapangan.

"Kau tak ikut bermain lagi, Sehunie?" Tanya salah satu temannya yang bertubuh tingga tak jauh beda dengannya.

" _Ani._ Biar Lu-ge thaja yang main." Jawab Sehun.

"Oke. Lu, cepat bersiap, kami sudah menunggu kau sejak tadi." Ujar pria itu, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hah.. jika kau juga ikut bermain, aku yang akan repot nanti. Tunggu aku untuk menyusul tinggimu, eoh." Ujar Luhan sambil menyiapkan dirinya.

"Kau takkan bitha." Ledek Sehun, membalas kelakuan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Kejam."

"Kau tidak mau memberiku semangat untuk pertandingan nanti?" Tanya Luhan setelah selesai dengan persiapannya.

" _Ani._ " Jawab Sehun tak menanggapi. Ia pun hanya fokus pada ponselnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau memberikannya. Biar aku yang mengambilnya."

Luhan pun sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sehun yang terduduk. Ia raih dagu lancip kekasihnya. Mempersempit jarak wajah mereka.

"Jangan sampai kau terlewat sedetik pun melihat permainan kekasihmu ini, eoh." Ujar Luhan sebelum mencium Sehun.

 _Chu~_

"Eii.. Kau mulai nakal, hm?" Goda Luhan karena mendapat kecupan kejutan dari kekasihnya.

"Kemari kau, _chagiya_."

Luhan tarik tengkuk Sehun, mengecupnya lebih dalam dari yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya. Mengisi energi untuk semangat dalam pertandingannya.

 _Chup~_

Kecupan terakhir ia berikan, menciptakan semburat merah yang nyata pada wajah Sehun.

"Jangan bertambah tinggi sebelum aku menyusulmu, eoh. _Saranghae Sehun-ah._ " Ujar Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun di bangku penonton.

 _Klik_

"Kau harus mentraktirku untuk video ini, Hyeoyon sunbae." Gumam gadis blonde yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi Luhan dan Sehun.

-Nappeun Bamie-

"Kyaaaa.. Lisa kau mendapatkan videonya dari mana?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku, eoh?"

"Arghhh.. Kenapa berakhir seperti ini?"

"Sudah aku bilang Luhan yang seme!"

"Aku tidak bisa terima, Sehun harus tetap seme. Huweeee.."

" _DAEBAAAAAAKKKK!_ "

"Berita besaaaaaarr.. kyaaaaaaa.."

Lisa kini terduduk lesu di meja belajarnya. Dengan earphone bergantung manis di telinganya. Mencoba meredam semua kebisingan di dalam kelasnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berikan video itu kepada Hyeoyn sunbae. Huftt.."

- **END-**

 **akhirnya bisa aku lanjut.. mian bagi yang sudah menunggunya..**

 **hope u like it, thank you :***


End file.
